Arrow-No Fate But What We Make
by Jed-El
Summary: The year is 2035, for the past 23 years things have gone from bad to worse. But finally we can change all that, we can save them. Our parents must live again, the fate of our city depends on it.
1. Pre

Space station above earth 2035

Standing there watching the earth rotate is a lone figure, the door opens behind him but he does not turn. He knows how is entering the room.

"What did the counsel say?" the lone figure ask the newcomer

"They have agreed with your plan but they said the first sign of trouble they are going to pull the plug and erase everyone's memory" the newcomer replied

"This will work, it has to. We must reset the past; that is the main goal here. They must live" the lone figure said "come we must prepare"

 _The year is 2035, for the past 23 years things have gone from bad to worse. But finally we can change all that, we can save them. Our parents must live again, the fate of our city depends on it. My name is Connor Hawke, me and my Brother Robert Queen, II have spent the last ten years in hell. Unlike our father we were not on Lian Yu. But like our father I have taken up the Arrow mantle, as my brother has become the new Arsenal. Since learning of our parents secret identities, we have trained with them learning the skills to keep us alive but after tragedy hit, we had to become someone else, we had to become something else._


	2. Chapter 1

Transportation Room – Space Station

"Is the coordinates set j'onn?" Connor asked

"Yes Connor, but I must protest again I don't think you should do this" J'onn replied

"Just do it J'onn, I'll get you a month's supply of Oreo's if it will make you shut up" Robert replied

"Teleportation in 3, 2, and 1" J'onn said

Suddenly eight figures emerged from nothingness on the teleportation pad

"What is going on? Mom where are we?" Thea asked looking around

"I don't know honey, Malcom tommy what are you doing here?" Moira replied

"I have no idea Moira. But I intend to find out" Malcom replied.

"Greetings everyone" a voice behind them said causing everyone to turn around. When they did they saw two men in green and red outfits.

"Who are you?" Malcom asked ready to attack.

"Calm down Al SA-Her, give us a moment to explain." Connor replied

"Before I get to that let me introduce everybody, Moira and Thea Queen mother and sister to Oliver Queen currently lost at sea. Malcom and tommy Merlyn, Father to tommy and CEO of Merlyn Global. John Diggle Ex Armed Forces currently serving in the private sector as bodyguard to spoiled rich kids. Quentin and laurel Lance, father and sister of Sarah lance currently lost at sea, police officer and lawyer trying to make a difference in starling city." Robert informed them before stepping towards the last person in the room

"And this here is Felicity Smoak, IT Employee at Queen Consolidated, MIT Graduate and not a natural blonde"

"Wait how do you know that?" Felicity asked

Connor stepped forward "J'onn lower the blackout wall, everybody turn around and take a look"

Everybody turned and gasped

"Is that the earth, there no way we can be in space, this isn't possible I must be dreaming" Felicity said all at once

"It is possible, the year is 2035 and you eight are the essential in Oliver Queen's life when he returns" Connor explained as he stood in front of them

"Oliver? That's impossible he is dead" Moria stated

"No, he made it to an island called Lian Yu in the north China Sea. He will return home in two years' time. But he will not return the same young immature man that he left as. He will return with a mission" Connor said

"He will return to right the wrongs of his father" Connor replied as he looked at Moria

"He will return a soldier to battle a war to save his city" Connor stated as he looked at dig

"He will return to stop the disease that has infected starling city from suffering through an undertaking of sorts." Connor stated while looking at Malcom

"That does not explain who you two are" Moira asked again

"Two years before Oliver went missing, you Moira Payed a woman to disappear and never return. That woman was my mother" Connor Replied

"That can't be, you are lying" Moira shouted

"Look into my eyes, do that not seem familiar. Did you not look at these same eyes you have looked into for the past twenty two years? Connor replied

"My Name is Connor Hawke, Oliver Queen is our Father. This is my Half-brother Robert Queen II and we have brought you here to the future to change not only your pasts but our as well"


End file.
